<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>梦中的少女 by ruthy_yoyoooo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508185">梦中的少女</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy_yoyoooo/pseuds/ruthy_yoyoooo'>ruthy_yoyoooo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hobo Eren, Marley Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), Middle East war, 负伤兵伦, 马莱篇-中东战场时期</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy_yoyoooo/pseuds/ruthy_yoyoooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>艾伦混进马莱军队随他们一起前往中东战场，期间结识了一位马莱年轻士兵约纳斯，他听着马莱人讲述着自己的故事，也从中搜寻着自己感情的头绪。另一边，战争进入了最焦灼也最艰险的阶段，世事无可奈何，非人所愿，他也终于义无反顾地踏上了那条不归的道路……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>梦中的少女</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*原作背景<br/>*主时间线是伦在中东战场时期挖战壕，穿插一些艾笠回忆/梦境片段<br/>*含轻微性描写（手冲、性幻想情节）<br/>*含自残情节<br/>*含原创人物</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>约纳斯·格罗斯曼，是那个小伙子的名字，如果他没听错的话。<br/>他们第一次见面，是在一场攻坚战后，约纳斯补充到了这个班，听说是因为之前的部队差不多人都死光了。这个年轻男人看上去很瘦弱，顶着一头数月未打理的姜色头发，杂乱的跟稻草一样。班上士兵都嫌他晦气，羸弱得晦气，而以如此羸弱的模样却独自苟活下来更显晦气。好些人不愿他的铺席靠近自己，他便被排斥推搡着到了最边缘的角落——那个男人也常睡在这里。<br/>约纳斯战战兢兢地对他欠了欠身，直到两天后的午饭时才作了自我介绍。男人其实没太听清他的名字，他只含糊地应了声，说自己叫“艾伦·克鲁格”。</p><p>艾伦应征到这个战场已经有数月了。起初，因为口音与这里大部分士兵都不一样，如非必要他都在避免张口，加上他本来也是作为后援补充的兵力插班过来的，队里乱哄哄的大家都没大注意，只是把他当成了一个性格古怪的家伙孤立了起来。约纳斯大概是头一个试图同他多讲几句话的，他见艾伦没有排斥，便时常一个人絮絮叨叨讲个没完，即便是在战壕里作业时被长官训斥了也没个悔改。<br/>约纳斯菜鸟得很，跟队伍里那些在战场上一连呆了两三年、或暴躁或麻木的老兵一点都不一样，艾伦没问他具体是什么时候入伍的，但推测应该和自己差不多。约纳斯是个乐观的人，他说自己先前在别的部队偷听到长官谈话，这场战争就快结束了，再往前行进点，拿下最后一个要塞就稳赢了，那时他们就可以回家了。他也会聊些琐碎日常，他的父母，他的学校，他入伍前的工作，他青梅竹马的妻子和尚未出世的孩子。面对滔滔不绝的男人，艾伦虽然一直反应淡淡的，但也并不嫌他聒噪，多听听他的话，不仅可以学习马莱-艾尔迪亚人讲话的腔调、生活风习——这对他日后继续潜伏无疑是有用的——另一方面也着实填补了当心绪落入空白时的沉闷。</p><p>“艾伦，你入伍之前是做什么的呢？” <br/>约纳斯冷不丁地问了句，正在一旁系着纽扣的男人愣了一下，一瞬的警觉划过大脑。<br/>“没什么……”艾伦恢复了手上的动作，含糊地说，“没什么正经工作……”<br/>“是吗？本来我以为，既然你也是新入伍的士兵，大概也是同我一样的情况呢……都只是普普通通的小市民……”<br/>“本来就是啊……”艾伦语气平淡，神情自若地倒掉了盆里的水，将换下的旧军服扔在专门的回收处。<br/>“但是你看上去很健壮的样子，就像在战场上呆过很久一样……”<br/>“只是之前干的体力活比较多罢了……”<br/>男人穿上了军服外套，走到了临时搭建的沐浴棚的出口。棚子虽然不大，挤在里面的士兵却不少。这天补给终于到了，一个多月来士兵们终于可以洗个澡、换身新军装了，尽管每人只分得了一盆半温不热的水，只能胡乱地洗洗头、拿毛巾擦拭下身子，但这对久居前线的他们已经是不可多得的奢侈了。他们现处的地方还算安全，明天他们就要继续前进，与打前阵的部队会合了。最后一天的休憩大家看上去很轻松，但心里都明白，马上又有恶仗要打了，下一次这样放松还不知道要等到什么时候——或许也根本等不到了。他回头瞅了一眼约纳斯，他还在将就着那盆早已变冷的水擦身子。他身上肤色十分苍白，又纤细的很，像是从未接受过阳光照射的植物一样脆弱。他没再与他多说，径直离开了。<br/>那天后来，艾伦刻意回避着与约纳斯过多交流，他依然在心里纠结，如果真像约纳斯所说，这场战争马上就要结束了，那也该考虑考虑后面的计划了。在马莱军队呆了几个月，他还是没能见到战士队的影子，看样子还得潜伏更长一段时间，可是接下来要藏在哪里呢？在管理混乱的步兵队伍里，没人顾得上搭理他，这样虽不必过多担心身份泄露，可另一方面又很难接触到高级一点的军官。如果战争结束得以返回马莱，要是藏在约纳斯家中，或许还可以通过他的关系向外界传递些信息。可到时候又要凭借什么样的借口呢？最关键的问题还是，他依然无法确定约纳斯是否是个“值得信赖”的家伙。诚然，到目前为止，这个小伙子看上去很实在、也很简单，可他心中还是不自觉地生起了警惕，怀疑自己是否与那家伙走得太近了——一旦有人太过熟知自己，就很可能被发现身份的蹊跷。</p><p>“话说，艾伦……”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>艾伦裹着铺盖一动不动，眼睛都没睁一下。那晚坑道里格外安静，只是偶尔能传来些安眠的鼾声。<br/>约纳斯向艾伦挪近了一些，压低了声音，“你会不会怕？”<br/>“怎么？”<br/>“我们马上就该打了吧？又要开始打了……”<br/>“这几个月不一直这样吗？”<br/>“我知道……可是不知道为什么，日子越久，我反而越怕……怕得不得了……”<br/>约纳斯的声音越来越小。艾伦没有回应，他太清楚这种体会了，却对此爱莫能助。<br/>“艾伦，之后作战时我可以跟在你旁边吗？”过了会儿，约纳斯又开口了，声音变清晰了很多，“你看上去很厉害，又那么冷静，如果可以，我想跟着你……我不用你太顾着我，我只是想要活命罢了……”<br/>“我们队伍应该都是一起行动的，没有别的作战安排的话，我无所谓……”艾伦答得很平静。<br/>约纳斯并没有表现出过于轻松的欣慰，只是很含混地道了句谢。又过了许久，久到艾伦都以为他已经睡过去了，他才又开了口，“……这些天我一直在你身边絮絮叨叨，你是不是觉得我挺烦的啊……”<br/>“……”<br/>艾伦用鼻音敷衍地应了句，叫他别在意。<br/>“真的抱歉……”见艾伦没有动静，男人自顾自地说了下去，“我话很多，就是想转移下精力，说些有的没的，好像就真的可以让自己放轻松一些……你会不会觉得我有这样的想法实在是太不爱国了？毕竟为国捐躯应该是每一个士兵的光荣，特别是我们这样赎罪的艾尔迪亚人……”<br/>“不会……”艾伦的回答小声而又坚定，“你说吧，你的生活很有意思，我愿意听。”<br/>约纳斯微微怔了下，转而面色恢复了平静，“谢谢你……谢谢你没把我当成叛徒……说真的，我也不知道这场仗要多久才能打到头，但如果给自己留个念想，就没那么害怕了。我每天都在计算着，离我回家的日子又近了一天呢，我和雷娅的宝宝也要出生了呢，真想能在孩子出生的第一时间就抱到它，所以真希望一切赶紧结束……”<br/>约纳斯的话题又变得轻松了起来。艾伦只听着，尽管困意已逐渐强烈，他也丝毫没想打断眼前的男人。相反，他还觉得这挺好的，至少那家伙还有个美好的盼头支撑着他，这样的日子有趣多了。<br/>“……还不知道我们的宝宝是男是女，以前我们也设想过，我说真希望是个女儿，长着跟雷娅一样的大眼睛，黑头发……不过雷娅说女儿通常都更像父亲，我说这也不一定嘛，至少要是女孩子的话，一定会像她一样温柔……”<br/>几日相处下来，可以看得出约纳斯是位温和真诚的小伙子，艾伦一边在心里缜密地判断着，一边沉入他轻声的讲述，紧绷了许久的身体渐渐松弛了下来。<br/>“……其实我刚认识雷娅的时候，她也并不是这样长发飘飘的，她是老师家的孩子嘛，干什么都会拘束点，那会儿她的头发总是一个发髻扎得紧紧的……”男人的声音全然褪去了早先的紧张，没有逻辑章法，有如安眠的童谣，“后来有一次，大概是十四岁的时候吧，还是十三岁来着……我去她家找她，她不在，我也不知怎地就朝天台跑了上去，一过去，就见到一排排晾衣架上飘扬起来的浅色被单，我一层一层掀开，就好像知道她在后面一样……果然，当我掀起最后一层，就看到了她的脸，她刚刚洗过澡，头发上还带着潮气，刘海儿一绺一绺的贴在脑门上，身上混合着香波和皂角的香味，很好闻……”<br/>他停顿了，艾伦转过头，借着月光，只见他嘴唇微微颤抖着。<br/>“……那天她吓了一跳，可我觉得美极了……那还是我第一次见到她头发披散下来的样子，乌黑乌黑的，在阳光下闪着光，真好看……”<br/>艾伦转回来，平静地看着夜空，听着约纳斯越发柔和的倾诉，也不论是否真的窥见了他的人生，那一刻他只觉得自己的心情也跟着平和了下来。<br/>渐渐地，天上的月轮似乎变了形，扭曲起来，他不记得自己是否已合上了眼睛，只觉得身旁的男人的声音也跟着变得遥远而模糊，余音拖得冗长，怪诞的很。眼前的一切都慢慢暗淡了下来，没有光，没有声响，没有时间，昏暗中，所有的实体全都散入空中，变得虚无缥缈，他也空洞地悬浮着。忽然间，好像眼前飘散的粒子又聚合了起来，像烟雾一样，渐渐幻化成了人影，颀长的身形，乌黑的长发，他追在那个影子的背后——影子是不知名的，但他的心里却涌动起了一股亲切和慰藉。</p><p>2</p><p>“艾伦？你醒了？”<br/>声音熟悉得不能再熟悉。<br/>他睁开眼睛。就像阳光透过晨雾，一切都渐渐恢复了光明，落入正常的轨迹，刚刚在幻梦中追寻时的迷惘也一并离他而去。<br/>他发现自己横躺在食堂的长椅上，头枕在少女的腿上，她正低垂着脑袋，乌黑的瞳仁注视着他，长长的黑发轻扫过他的面颊，一股清新的香波气息将他包裹了起来。<br/>“我刚打算把你送回宿舍呢……你还好吧？”她的声音很轻柔，又透着担忧。<br/>“啊？”他还没有弄清状况。<br/>“你大概是接连几次巨人化实验太累了吧……我还是送你回去吧？”<br/>“没有，不用……”男人回过神，连忙坐起来，拍了拍脑袋，“我就是……中暑了……”<br/>“可是……”<br/>“不用。”他冷淡地回答，语气坚决。定了一会儿，他又看着少女补充了一句，“不用麻烦了。”<br/>他的脸颊持续烧着，刚刚被她的发拂过的触感依然残余着。</p><p>“话说你头发都长这么长了啊……”那天吃完晚饭，他下意识地问道，话说出口才觉得莫名其妙。<br/>她也愣了一下。<br/>“是啊……怎么了？”她怔着望向他，其实她留长发已经有一段时间了，不过训练和工作时总是扎在脑后，只有刚洗过澡吃晚饭时才会披散下来，如今看看，的确已经长过肩膀了。<br/>“啊，没什么……”艾伦将餐具递给当晚食堂的后勤，便扭头要走。<br/>“你觉得不好吗？”她没有歇气，追上来小声问。<br/>“什么？”<br/>“因为之前就是你让我剪掉的啊……”她跟着他向人群走去。<br/>他想起来，之前刚进训练兵团时，他的确建议过她剪去长发，那都是很多年前的事了。<br/>“之前需要戴着立体机动训练，担心你出事才让你剪的，现在不常训练了，你留着也没什么大碍，而且别人留长发不也没事嘛……”<br/>“哦……”<br/>“而且……你为什么总要问我的想法呢？”<br/>“我……”少女的话并没有说完，动作和神情便定格了下来。<br/>一切复归寂静，眼前的景象又一次暗淡了下来。他伸了伸手，以确认是否周遭只剩了他一个可以活动的生命体。面前的少女脸上依旧是平和的，就像她一如既往的那样，她的衣着、她的气息、她的体态，所有的细节都那么突出生动，让他萌生了一种确定的安心感，只有面颊两侧散落下来的长发，让她看上陌生又熟悉。他的指尖掠过她的发丝，轻柔微妙，却又如此真实，让他一瞬竟忘记了一切——无论是好的坏的，一并都消失了，唯留下在全身流泻开来的悸动——他也不知道自己在紧张些什么。</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>意识毫无防备地开始清醒，他眼前的场景顷刻间颠倒转换，少女的影子也渐渐模糊了起来，他朦胧地睁开双眼，所有的景象都被矫正回了正常的样子，可梦境中滋养起来的悸动却并没有褪去，还强烈地洇染到了现实中，直到这种不明就里的思绪重新被理智填满都未曾散去。<br/>天空明亮清冷，月轮依旧挂着，仿佛是冻结了似的。他向旁边瞅了一眼，约纳斯侧着身子，呼吸均匀平缓，周围的士兵大都已沉睡过去，坑道间偶有些呓语传来，有些听着挺吓人的，像是深陷噩梦中怕极了的人在惊号，也有人气息急促地喘息呻吟，大概是在释放着压抑已久的性欲，这也都司空见惯了。<br/>男人还迷迷糊糊的，挣扎着想要再睡一两个小时，有个僵硬的感官却一直在干扰着他。他觉得裤裆处顶得难受，这样的感觉从几年前开始就时常会发生了，起初他并不喜欢，也总是藏着掖着，后来他不知不觉地就学会了如何释放这个部位难以抑制的膨胀感。刚刚的梦境还停留在记忆中，那个少女已经逐渐模糊了面孔，他显然知道那是谁，却不愿想起她的名字。可她的发丝、她的气息依然真实地萦绕着，那个虚影宛若有了清晰的形状，像是某种植物生长在他的身体里，抽枝、发芽、绽放，如同自然规律，他根本无法阻挡。<br/>他叹了口气，解开了自己的裤裆，像往常一样，将那个充血膨胀的家伙释放了出来。他坦诚地告诉自己，这就是一种正常的欲望，它产生的元素原本就存在于自己的身体，像种子一般，到了一定时节就自然而然地生根发芽，丝毫没得依据，无需追根溯源，也无需遮遮掩掩。<br/>他握住了那个梆硬的柱体，上下套弄着，他熟谙自己的身体，清晰地了解哪一寸肌肤是极其敏感的，哪一寸又格外知痛知痒。构成生物体的零零碎碎太过复杂，有一点他却很明确，欲，源于天性，是无关爱的。他的虎口隔着那层薄得剔透的皮不停地摩挲，刺激就这样传达到了肉体的深处，然后，血液和呼吸都会自动地配合起来，人对于生理快感的寻求，都是原始而无罪的。他将自己的声音压抑在可忍受的范围内，大口喘息着，十九岁的身体，正是体力和精力最充沛的时期，情欲充盈的状态下，意识也会变得无耻高亢起来，内里的愉悦难以抑制地迸发了出来。迷离中，他合上眼，现实顷刻间被隔绝在一层眼皮之外，那些奇妙无形的意象与影子又纷纷在黑暗里弥漫了出来，她又出现了——不知出于哪里，只是掩埋在记忆的某处，由于一次理智的失调不小心进入了意识。他猛地一惊，睁开了双眼，身体本来行之无误的系统陡然骤停，他一下子难受起来，那股子愉悦毫无预兆地凋零了。<br/>他坐直了身子，放空了很久，直到额头上的汗蒸发带来了凉意，手上有厚度的白色黏液也渐渐开始凝固，才开始清理起一地的零落。<br/>等到他重新躺回自己的铺席，梦中的少女又一次落入了意识中。他不敢去想她的名字以及同她的过往，甚至在做那事时一瞬入脑都会感到罪过，还伴着莫名的不甘和难过。<br/>为什么总要想起她呢？就算在这种境遇下也时常这样……<br/>人的意识是会干扰身体的自然运行的。他不是不理解这点，可有时只是想把这些最本能的东西挡在认知的门外，他心底深处明白，抹不去的记忆，都是情感，性欲的上面，或许总是旋着一份情——这才是他极力想要回避的东西。</p><p> </p><p>4</p><p>之后的行军中，枪炮声愈渐明显了起来。跟前方部队会合后，大家心里都逐渐明确了一点，当下作战的重中之重正是突破近在眼前的斯拉巴要塞，过了这关，摧毁后方的联合舰队就不在话下了，不过目前尚不知敌方是否已经部署反巨人武装，因此采用传统陆军进行强攻依然是作战首选。<br/>起初，艾伦所在的队伍并没有位于作战最激烈的前线，虽然常常听着炮声，大家似乎也渐渐习惯了，很多经验丰富的老兵甚至还能趁长官不注意打牌磨磨洋工。而后日复一日，强攻屡屡失败，他们在阵型中的位置在慢慢向前提，前沿的枪炮声也开始不分昼夜、越来越紧。每天被抬下来的伤兵越来越多，多得顾不上及时医治，一些断胳膊断腿、失去行动能力的就被乌泱泱的用担架运过来，直接扔到后方的战壕里。他们的阵地逐渐成为了伤号的天下，每天半夜里都能听见他们疼痛难忍的嗷嗷哭号，听的人心里直瘆得慌。有些伤重的嚎久了，嗓子都哑了，声音开始变成短促的呜呜声，再后来一点动静都发不出来了，直到白天送饭的人发现他们怎么踢都不动弹才意识到人没了，然后为了防止尸体腐烂再散播了疫病，这些悄无声息离开的人就会被叠在一起拉走深埋掉。从那，大家也终于意识到，胜利或许并没有近在眼前，这很可能是一场旷日持久的攻坚战。</p><p>约纳斯肉眼可见地变紧张了，最明显的表现便是越来越多的闲扯，如非必要，他的嘴巴根本无法闭上，任何一件微不足道的小事都能拎出来讲得绘声绘色。艾伦明白他的心思，便只是用心听着，没想过制止。<br/>“……艾伦，你真的不怕吗？”约纳斯的声音冷不丁地幽幽飘出来。夜深人静，伤兵的哭叫都已渐渐平息，他的声音听着格外刺耳。<br/>艾伦哼了一声，让他继续说下去。<br/>“你说，我们还要打多久啊……”约纳斯的语气已经从疑问近乎变成了无助的央求，“本来，我想着，马上要结束了，兴许回去还能亲眼见着我们的孩子出生，但是现在……什么时候才是个头啊？我、我还能回得去吗？”<br/>艾伦听着，却始终找不出合适的言辞和情绪去安慰他，他知道这场战争“他们”一定会取胜，但他无法确定，眼前这个男人能不能见到那一天。<br/>“……为什么……为什么明明手里有着巨人战士队但是拖到现在还不派出来……为什么一定要让我们玩了命地向前冲……明明就是去给人当肉靶子的……”年轻男人越发失了控，头一次这样激动。<br/>“……你太大声了。”艾伦清了清嗓子，小声提醒着。<br/>约纳斯被打断后沉默了片刻。恢复理智后，他不禁低声啜泣了起来，强压着音量，听上去像只被蹂躏过的猫。<br/>“现在不是说还没有摸清敌人是不是已经具备了反巨人武装吗？贸然派出战士队确实不太明智……看这形势，我们背水一战也是早晚的事了。”艾伦还在试图向他理智地解释，尽管他也很清楚，这样冰冷的道理对于每一个无法将命运掌握在自己手中的士兵而言都是无比残酷的。<br/>“对不起，是我太冲动了……”约纳斯像是犯了错一样微弱地支吾。<br/>“没有，我没有说你错的意思，只是别教其他人听到了。”<br/>“真的抱歉……”他还是连声念叨着，转而又歇斯底里起来，“但是，艾伦，你真的不怕吗？真的被榴弹打中，人没了就是一瞬间的事，万一只是伤到，被人像丢垃圾一样扔到坑道里等死，恐怕还更凄惨……我前段日子在各支队伍里被调来调去，都没见过这么多负伤兵，太可怕了，每天听着他们的哭叫我都要崩溃了……”<br/>艾伦完全可以对他感同身受，却也只是深沉地说了句，“别想这些丧气的事了……说点让人高兴的事吧，比如，想想你的家人……”<br/>约纳斯无力地瘫着，又抽泣了一会儿，慢慢没了力气，才平静了下来。<br/>“……我原本觉得，家人，雷娅，还有我们的孩子，这些是能支撑我的唯一的东西了，只要一直想着他们，我就什么都不怕，就想着，我得活着，就是死也得活着……我得回家……”<br/>男人疲累的声音很轻，却重重地回荡在艾伦的心里，他闭上了眼，默不作声地听着他发泄。<br/>“……可是现在，我越来越怕，只要想起他们，想起雷娅的名字，想到她的影子，我就怕得要死、难过得要死……前几天晚上我梦见她了，她像是挺着肚子，慢悠悠地在街上走，离我很远，我叫了她一声，她没有听见，只是接着走，我又叫她，她还是没有听见……然后她的影子就越来越模糊，我都要看不清了，就只有乌黑的长发，在太阳下闪着光……”约纳斯的声音颤抖着，却再没力气哭了，“……真的，我不敢想起她的样子，那之后，我每天晚上都在祈祷着，拜托了，不要……不要再让我梦到她了，我现在宁愿忘了她……”<br/>他无力又不歇气地说着，艾伦始终背对着他，紧蹙的眉头也跟着他的话颤动起来。<br/>他的声音逐渐低迷，艾伦深吸了口气，“别想那么多了，放松点，你一定可以回去的。”<br/>“为什么……为什么艾伦你总是可以这么冷静？你真的不怕吗？”<br/>艾伦沉默片刻，轻轻叹了一声，“怕啊……怕又有什么用呢？”<br/>“你有想过你的家人吗？这么久了我还从没听你谈起过他们，被人那么记挂着，你真的会觉得轻松吗？”<br/>男人的嘴唇颤抖着，用尽了全力来保持外表的平静，“我……一向跟家人关系不大好，从小就总是惹事……所以其实，我真的还好。”<br/>“其实我也并不总是一个脾气很好的人，我不是个完美的丈夫，我跟雷娅也时常会吵架，但现在我能想到的，只有她的好……可是她越好，我就越难受……只要想起她记挂着我的样子，我就会很紧张、很害怕，我怕万一我死了，她脸上会是怎样的表情，我都不敢想……”<br/>他停顿了很久，吸了口气，“艾伦，你应该比我小不了两岁吧……你没有一个让你记挂的心上人吗？”<br/>“我……”男人的胸口像是突然被什么东西堵住了一样，喉咙哽着迟迟也讲不出话来，“没有。但我觉得你该庆幸，能被人这样爱着是件很幸福的事……”<br/>约纳斯怔住了，安静了下来，没一会儿又传出了吸鼻子的声音。<br/>艾伦转过身仰面看着夜空，平静地对他说，“只是这世上有太多的事都不是我们所情愿的，我很讨厌这点，但也必须不懈前进。你也是，你只要明白，现在你所做的任何事都是为了回到她身边，朝着这个目标尽力就是，想些别的都没有用。”<br/>“谢谢。”约纳斯沉思了很久才又开口，声音里依然留着哽咽的余音，“我现在好多了，本来我还一直焦虑着，觉得如果我从来没有招惹过她就好了，现在想想真是幼稚，就算再重来一遍，我也还是会爱上她的，对吧？你说的对，就是因为这样，我才一定要回去。”<br/>艾伦只是嗯了一声，便催促着他赶紧睡了。<br/>可他却迟迟无法入睡，尽管身体已经万分疲惫，意识却始终游走在梦与醒的边缘，好些景象——不知是源于记忆还是单纯的想象——在梦境中飞速又诡异地切换着。</p><p> </p><p>5</p><p>万花筒般的景象在黑暗中变换，他晕眩了起来，一下子支撑不住跪倒在地上，陈旧的木地板发出吱呀一阵刺耳的声响。他还未睁开眼，一股难闻的灰尘的味道夹杂着血腥味儿就先灌入了口鼻。周遭都还是昏暗的，没什么光亮，他挣扎着支起了上身，冷不丁地看到地上横趴着一个男人，正心口的位置插着一把刀，汩汩的鲜血还在向外涌。<br/>他明白了什么——毫无疑问，少女就站在他身侧，乌黑的头发乱蓬蓬散落着，脸上的表情都被遮挡的看不清楚。房间安静极了，他连自己血液的涌动都听得分外清晰，这样的气氛压抑得让他很不是滋味。他某一刹那开始心疼起身旁的少女，想要起来去抱抱她，但身子就像被什么牢牢禁锢住了，压的他喘不上气，动弹不得。<br/>他不记得自己在那个动作上挣扎了多长时间，只记得最后一个猛劲儿，他突然仰身向后弹到了地板上——不，比地板更柔软一些，像是沙土一样的触感。<br/>“艾伦？”<br/>少女走到跟前蹲下，向他伸出了一只手。他犹豫了片刻便接住，撑力坐了起来，一下子几乎撞上了她的鼻子。<br/>她微妙地向后躲闪了一下，身体的姿势却没大变化。他突然间觉得他们之间泛着一股潮气，像是暑热，又混杂着汗液散发的荷尔蒙的味道。她的脸在刺眼的阳光下看不清，就见着耳边几根沾湿了的碎发的剪影。<br/>“怎么了？”见他许久不作声，她轻轻问了句。<br/>他还是没有回答，只是盯着她并不清晰的面孔出神。他也不知道自己究竟怎么了，身体越来越热，特别是耳朵，像是烧起来了一样。一种很奇怪的情绪——或者只是某种很具象的物质，比如欲望——刹那间传遍了全身，可他刚要向她伸手，她便站了起来。<br/>“没事的话就快点走吧。”她转过身背对着他淡淡地说。<br/>她渐已留长的头发在脑后束起了一个小辫，在后颈上扫来扫去。<br/>一股冲动顷刻涌上大脑，他飞快地爬起身，追了上去。他只是凭着极不理智的本能，一把扯散了她束起的发。一头乌黑的长发飘扬起来，在阳光下流淌出一道奇异的柔光。<br/>她回过头，一脸惊诧地望着他。<br/>她动作间，阳光更强烈了，明晃晃的灼了他的眼。<br/>待到他终于适应了这强光，一切又再次暗了下来，像是记忆里的某个夜晚。她也换了模样，长发已不再，脸上的神情却没什么改变——惊讶、无措，还有藏不住的羞涩。<br/>她像是要张口说点什么。<br/>他突然反应过来了，这段记忆又来了……<br/>他清楚地知道她说了句什么，清楚地记得某个片段，只是梦境又一次将他拖拽回了那个时空。<br/>但转念间他却更加无所畏惧了——没错，这只是梦，他做什么都可以。<br/>从刚刚起就在身体里萌生的躁动越发看管不住，他上前一个猛扑，径直把她按倒在地上，但还没来得及看清晰梦中的少女的反应，这个动作就已经让他醒过来了。</p><p>可他没有睁眼，依然不愿醒。他的手探到了自己的裤裆，迷糊中便解开了，行动格外清晰有条理，思维却宁愿沉浸在那个虚幻世界里。<br/>杂芜的记忆碎片混杂着怪诞而不知羞的想象在梦境中蔓延，全部都是跳跃的、连不成篇章的，他就是一个拾荒者，对着这些分不清真假虚实的废料甘之如饴、视若瑰宝。梦中的少女在那些凌乱堆砌的记忆中渐渐丰满了起来，很奇怪，当他作为一个亲历者陪伴着她时，这些都是不曾知觉的，唯有时间与空间都拉开了幅度，他才在回溯中恍然大悟。可惜他们向来若即若离，而这一份距离又在梦境中阻隔了他们相触的实感。在飞速闪现切换的场景中，他始终抱着她，试图去抚摸她，亲吻她，在每一处他们曾共处的地方，或是明朗的训练场，或是幽暗的寝室，或是拥挤又温暖的难民营。现实中他们从未这样亲密过，她在他面前总是矜持端正的，但她也确乎在岁月和记忆中萌动变化着，一种神秘的物质，可能是原始又坦荡的性的意味，在身体中抽芽，这些都是隐秘而无声的，又被裹挟进责任和使命的外在之下，身体蜕变最旺盛的时期，却撞上了最压抑的境遇。可越是禁锢，那份性感便也越猛烈，由此产生的悸动就这样在他体内兀自开了花。那花儿纤弱得很，如果它有形状，那花瓣儿一定是薄如蝉翼，翕动着无邪的诱惑力——她柔顺的发间散发着干净清爽的香波味道，她被严密包裹的躯体已不可阻拦地显现出了凹凸有致的弧度，她醉倒了蜷缩在他身侧像只安详的猫，她炎夏时褪去围巾露出一截修长雪白的颈子，凝结着剔透的汗珠，折射出金色的太阳，和煦又耀眼……她的诱惑，就长在他千万缕神经上，稍一纤毫的轻颤，激起的便是毫无道理的剧烈骚动。<br/>他的手在充血变得硬挺的器官上套弄得越来越快，意识还沉浸在与她粘腻的缠绵中。梦中的少女并不存在，搜寻遍了记忆的每个角落也找不到他们亲密接触的物料，他只是执拗地幻想着、亲吻爱抚着她。她褪去了衣着的胴体一定苍白透了，必定藏不住羞涩，从面颊到耳根、到脖颈、到胸脯，全都晕染着情色的桃红，她平时所包裹起来的皮肤必是极其细嫩的，一掐一咬一啜就会拧出印子，雪白殷红相互映衬着一定好看。她的乳房柔软浑圆的像粉团，他要埋在里面，揉捏着，玩弄着，撩拨每一根看不见的毫毛。他还要模仿着男女交媾的姿态与她结合，让他们有着分明区别的性器紧密结合，在摩擦蠕研间彼此合而为一，不会有一瞬的干涸。而他就在在上方欣赏她因痛楚而呻吟，因愉悦而迷离，逐渐失去神智，浑身不能自已地强烈抽搐……<br/>激情达到了峰顶，他无法自控地溢出了生理性的泪水。欲望是真实的，身体的愉悦也是真实的，爱却是虚无缥缈的。<br/>可惜没有时间去确认了。<br/>那花儿是结不了果的，短暂地开过就没了——或者它也从未真的绽放过。<br/>梦中的世界在流逝坍塌，像散沙，他睁开眼，一地鸡毛。<br/>他在清冷的月光下疲累地瘫着，胸腔里逐渐注满强烈的孤独，理智恢复，如同猛兽吞没了他。</p><p>“……如果我从来没有招惹过她就好了……现在想想真是幼稚，就算再重来一遍，我也还是会爱上她的，对吧？”</p><p>“……你该庆幸，能被人这样爱着是件很幸福的事……”</p><p>他与约纳斯早先的对话断断续续、毫无逻辑地回响在耳边，所有的记忆都像是在倒流，他觉得身子越发冷了起来。</p><p>“……阿克曼一族就是这样，一旦认定了某人是宿主，被设定在血液中的习性就会启动，身体各方面的机能都会被提高到极限，更重要的是，还会无条件地服从和保护宿主……”</p><p>“……你是家人……”</p><p>他只是躺着，清醒地躺着，面无表情，只有蒸发的泪在脸颊上留下潮湿的痕。</p><p>“……不要……不要再让我梦到她，我现在宁愿忘了她……”</p><p>裤裆依旧大开着，疲软下来的性器像是被折断的花茎，断面处溢着白色的乳浆。她曾在他的身体里种下一株植物，现在它死了。</p><p> </p><p>6</p><p>接下来的日子，阵型又向前提了，他们时刻都要留意冷不丁就会从头顶飞过的流弹。不过约纳斯这两天冷静了许多，行动也有些章法了，许是危险就在身边，反就没时间去担心些有的没的了。<br/>他们也听说了些好消息，上面人判断斯拉巴城里的补给估摸是跟不上了，至少不如他们这边迅速。同时，据说马莱引以为傲的战士队也终于在这两日抵达了前线，不过他们的行动尚属保密状态，没人亲眼瞧见，只是有天约纳斯十分兴奋地冲到了艾伦的面前，神秘兮兮地给他讲了自己窥见的机密。<br/>“……我真的看见了，那人绝对就是颚之巨人，我之前见过他一次，浅金色的头发梳着背头，永远都是一副高傲的样子，而且还带着红色袖标，绝对是他没错了。”<br/>艾伦一边凿着壕沟，一边侧耳用心听着约纳斯的描述。<br/>“听说车力也在附近了，过两天兽巨和铠巨都会过来，这次应该真的是要结束了！”约纳斯难掩心中的激动。<br/>“不是还没确定对方有没有反巨人武装吗？”艾伦没有看他，淡淡地问了句。<br/>“所以这不还是在按兵不动嘛，我今天送文件的时候走得慢了些，听见长官提到‘摧毁铁路’什么的，这大概就是我们这两天的行动了吧？”<br/>“是喔……不过，接近那道铁路应该也不是什么容易的事吧？”艾伦放下铁锹，空洞地望向前方。<br/>“但是无论怎样，我们也算是有底气了，成败在此一举，兴许过两天我们真的就可以回家啦！”<br/>艾伦平静地听着他又一次憧憬起了未来的日子，他说自己妻子的预产期应该在前两天，如果过几天打完仗回家抱抱自己的孩子应该也不算太晚。<br/>的确，这个未来已经是可以期待的了，只不过通向那里的路也到了最紧要，最危险的地段。</p><p>接下来几天几乎都是昏天黑地、浓烟滚滚的，越是向前突，枪炮声就越是密集，震得耳朵都要聋掉了。他们几乎没了休息时间，子弹随时都在身边蹿来蹿去，几乎所有的行动都是出自本能了。约纳斯却越发骁勇，就算见到身边冲锋的士兵突然倒下、没了半边脑袋，也丝毫不会腿软心焦了，仿佛脚下的路正是能把他领回家的路，他已经什么都不怕了。<br/>“艾伦，你有没有觉得我胆子越来越大了？”填充炮弹的间隙约纳斯扯着嗓子喊，“没想到老子入伍几个月长进这么大……”<br/>“你闭嘴吧，当心前方。”艾伦冷冷地骂着，声音很快就淹没在新一轮的轰响中。<br/>“子弹从我身边几毫米的地方擦着过去都好几次了……哈，就是伤不到我！”<br/>约纳斯开炮的动作越来越果决，眼神里充满了野兽一样的凶光——艾伦意识到，他已经不正常了。<br/>“约纳斯，你冷静点！别乱打……”<br/>“老子怎么早没发现，原来开炮的感觉这么爽！”这男人已经癫狂得失控了。<br/>艾伦有些急了，连忙上前想要将他拽下来，可将扯上他的衣服，脚踩着的地方就突然陷了下去，他们甚至连一声精准的炮响都没有听到，眼前就陡然黑了下来。<br/>昏暗中，他的身体失了重，陷落下去，有什么沉重的东西砸中了他的后背，他感觉一部分肢体变了形，可能断了几根骨头，不知道哪里流血了，眼睛被粘稠的液体糊住睁不开，口鼻也被一股子血腥呛得喘不上气。他甚至还没来得及感知到疼痛就失去了意识，只是隐约中听到了些杂乱的脚步、凌乱的枪炮、还有夹杂着的乌鸦叫声。</p><p>他不知道自己在一堆废墟中躺了多久，但不知为何，他躺得很安然，像暂时失忆了一样。这个感觉只是有点奇怪，有一种遥远的熟悉感。他不是没经历过，不知道有多少次他就这样瘫着，像一撮无用的垃圾，但每次她都会出现，坚实地把他扛起来，不说一句多余的话。起初他对此很抗拒，也不习惯接受这个曾经被他保护在身后的少女的援助，可后来他逐渐学会了接受自己无能为力的弱点，也接受了她就是那样强大的事实。他得承认，靠近她，的确很安心，这样的安心让他慰藉，但有时也让他无措，让他受之有愧。</p><p>“……阿克曼一族就是这样，一旦认定了某人是宿主，就会无条件地服从和保护宿主……”</p><p>诡谲的声音再一次在耳畔响起，像诅咒一样。<br/>肉体一下子恢复了知觉，疼痛传遍全身，生物体求生的本能猛然苏醒，他几乎用尽了全身力气才抖落掉压覆在身上的庞然大物。<br/>他艰难地坐起来，看到自己身上沾满了血污，但行动上已经没什么大碍了，看样子刚刚不知不觉间创伤已经自动修复了，只是重新长出来的躯体还需要一定的时间去适应。他像是刚学会行走的婴孩一样缓慢扶着周围的废墟爬行，一边恢复着神智。四周的枪炮声已经平息了，到处都是浓烟滚滚的，他感觉自己的喉咙被灼伤了，全是焦糊的味道，还卡满了尘土和碎石子。<br/>他总算回想起昏倒前发生了什么，便急忙开始寻找约纳斯——但这显然没有花什么工夫，他就倒在距他不远处，一动不动，血肉模糊。<br/>他的心脏一下子提到了嗓子眼儿，几乎要窒息了。<br/>他怔了片刻，缓慢地爬过去，小心翼翼地摸着男人的脉搏。他还活着，但浑身是血，两条小腿好像都炸没了，隐约能看见白花花的骨头，挂在上面的皮肉撕裂成一条一条的，粘腻湿乎的血液沾满了碎石污垢。<br/>这样的惨状他已经见过不知道多少次了，早就可以冷静对待了。他迅速给他做了简易的止血处理，脱掉自己的外套绑在他身上，艰难地拖着残废、不省人事的男人离开败落的战场。<br/>“没事的，没事的，没事的……坚持住，我马上带你找医疗队……你会没事的，我会带你回家……没事的……没事的……”<br/>他一路上喃喃自语着，刚刚长好的身体碰上崎岖凌乱的战场还吃不太上力，他很久很久都没有这么慌张无措了。</p><p> </p><p>7</p><p>“那里明明还有位子！凭什么！？”<br/>艾伦抓着随军医生的白大褂大吼着，下一秒就被两人拖拽着摔在了地上。<br/>“……现在资源那么紧张，区区艾尔迪亚人还敢叫嚣起来了？”<br/>几个士兵冲着他就是一顿脚踢，拿着枪托猛砸他的脊背。男人一边拿手肘护着脑袋，一边愤怒地骂着，激烈的抵抗中，声音慢慢变成绝望的呜咽。他现在就被人当成精神失常的疯子一样对待，恍惚中都不记得自己上一次这么失态是什么时候了。他早就见惯了世间的残酷和不公了，也早就学会了拿着十倍的冷漠去看待这些，可这一次他却绷不住了，他真的愤怒，真的悲哀，也真的无助。<br/>一阵子弹上膛的脆响。冰冷的枪管抵上了他的额头，他终于停止了挣扎。<br/>“反抗军令是吧？还真以为我们就缺你一个士兵呢，艾尔迪亚人？”<br/>艾伦没再出声，也没有抬头，只是冷冷地擦掉了模糊了眼睛的鲜血。<br/>“哟，这下不敢动了？你倒是接着闹啊？”<br/>是的，没必要再动了。这个道理他早就明白，说什么都没用的。<br/>“等等。”刚被凶过的医生走了过来，向掏枪的军官摆了摆手，俯下身子面对艾伦，神色远比他人要镇定，“我们会给他再简单包扎下止个血，但我想跟你说，他伤得太重了，不只是腿，肚子都炸烂了……你也看到现在的情况了，我们实在没有时间和精力做手术了。他大概……是救不活了……我们肯定要紧着有把握的伤兵治疗，我希望你能理解，如果可以的话，作为医生当然不希望任何一个人死。”<br/>艾伦还在大口喘着气，抬起眼狠狠瞪着。那位医生的脸上没有怒气，只有一份近乎冰冷的自若。<br/>艾伦沉默了好一会儿才开口，声音弱气得像是在恳求，“那就不能……就不能让他减少点痛苦吗……”<br/>医生闭眼深思片刻，叹了口气，将一只小小的药剂悄悄塞进了艾伦的上衣口袋。<br/>没有人再理他了。两个医疗兵草草地处理了一下躺在一旁还在昏迷的约纳斯的创口，便匆匆离开了，连个担架都没余力施舍给他们。</p><p>艾伦拖着约纳斯到了一处清静的坑道歇下，他们的队伍早就被冲散了，都不知道还活着几个。约纳斯没一会儿便醒了，是被疼醒的，他都还没来得及发现自己失去了双腿，就哭得嗷嗷直叫。艾伦连忙掏出医生好心留给他的吗啡给约纳斯注射上，一面拼命安抚着。药效发作，这位重伤兵终于安定下来了，艾伦又给他喂了点水，便倒在一旁，不忍再去看这个残败的没个人样的男人了。<br/>已近傍晚，硝烟中的天空又脏又黄，前线偶有炮声传来，不过不像白天那么密集了，附近的坑道里不乏重伤的无处安置的士兵，鬼哭狼嚎、哀鸿遍野。经历了一整天的冲锋，又动用了大量元气恢复重伤，艾伦也没力气了，疲倦地倚着壕沟瘫着。约纳斯就躺在他身旁，安安静静地等待死亡的降临。<br/>“艾伦，真的谢谢你……”约纳斯干裂的嘴唇轻颤起来，发出微弱的声音。<br/>艾伦嗯了一声，没有回头看他。<br/>“我还是太自负了呢……我不敢看自己现在的模样，一定不人不鬼了对吗？”<br/>艾伦低头扫了他一眼，他的表情在污脏的脸上显得有些可笑，腰腹部缠着的绷带已被血染透，黑乎乎的，炸断了的双腿让他本就矮小的身材更显萎缩——他的确没半点儿人样了。<br/>“没有。”艾伦违心地回答。<br/>“啊……她要是见了我这副样子会不会就跟见了怪物一样……”约纳斯没有回应艾伦，只是自顾自地说着，声音平静极了，疲惫极了，没有一丝波澜，“之前我想着无论如何都要回去，现在想想还是死在这里的好……好歹给我留了一点尊严……我已经不想再见她了，不想叫我们的孩子看见自己的父亲居然是这副鬼样子……啊……我竟然这会儿还在担心自己的尊严，我是不是还不够爱她……”<br/>艾伦蹙紧了眉头，垂下头沉默了半晌，伸出手坚定地放在约纳斯的心口上，看着重伤的男人，神情又舒展了下来。<br/>“你在说什么呢？你当然爱她，她也爱你，你还怕什么呢？”<br/>“我怕……”<br/>“别说了，怕的事都不要提。说点好的，正好你这两天可以好好歇着养养伤，说不定还可以提前回去，你就等着回家见她好了。”<br/>艾伦努力让自己的语气和神情都放松些，试图宽慰这个已然没救了的男人。他也不是没经历过战场，比眼前更残酷、更惨烈的景象他都见过无数次，可现在就是说不上来的难受，像被人捂住了口鼻，心疼得喘不上气。<br/>“我真的还能再回家吗？”约纳斯的言语间听不出一丝渴望，“我现在什么都不想了，我就是好累……好困……“<br/>艾伦挤出一丝笑，“你要是想回家就一定回得去，要是真累了也没关系，去睡就好。这都在你……我会在这一直陪着你，你要去睡我也陪着你，你想聊天我也陪着你……”不自觉地他的声音已有些颤抖，“你不是还有好些话没跟我说吗？关于你和她的，你还说在这方面你是我前辈，我还想好好跟你讨教呢……”<br/>“啊……你真的这么想吗？你这个模样，应该有很多女孩子喜欢才对啊……”<br/>“怎么会，我就是一直这个样子，这么坏脾气才不会有人爱啊……”艾伦见到约纳斯的神情稍稍放松了，便继续了下去，“你不是说你跟她从小一起长大，本来只把对方当朋友、当兄弟吗？那后来呢？你们是怎么在一起的呢？”<br/>“你想知道这个吗？”<br/>“嗯，你说吧。”<br/>“这个啊……说到底还是我自己死皮赖脸……”<br/>男人一字一句地讲述着，从很早远的时期开始讲起，语速很慢，却很平和，好像伤痛都不存在了。艾伦在一旁听着，从未像今天这么认真。他知道，比死亡本身更可怕的，是在这之前浸溺在鲜血中、看着希望一点一点流逝掉的绝望和恐惧。时间在这一刻是极其缓慢的，艾伦暂停了对于未来计划的思量，不知名的、漫无目的的温柔悄悄浸入身体，日渐麻木和冰冷的心都变得柔软了，只觉得如果现在能做些什么让眼前的将死之人稍微安宁些，他愿意不竭余力给予全部的耐心。<br/>“……就是这样，这个故事很无趣，对吗？”<br/>艾伦注视着男人清澈的双眸，摇了摇头，淡淡地笑了下。<br/>“……但是我这辈子都忘不掉那个午后……我溜进她的房间时，她还在午睡，就穿着米色麻料睡袍，阳光透过窗子刚好打在她身上，那布料薄透得我几乎都能瞧见她的肌肤……我第一次离这么近观察姑娘的身体，原来她的胸脯不知不觉地都长得那么饱满了……”约纳斯的讲述越来越卡顿，声音飘忽起来，整个人的神智看上去更加不清晰了，“啊……我记得我那天是过去吻了她来着，还是只是抱了抱，或者还干了什么来着……总觉得我可能没有那么大胆……我为什么突然就记不清了呢？为什么呢……”</p><p>他又停了许久，“你说，如果那天我扭头离开了，会不会更好？这样她现在就不会记挂着我……也就不会……”<br/>艾伦听着，其实他的故事对他而言毫无用处，他根本就不了解他，更不认识她，可不知为何就是莫名地能产生共情，他由衷地希望他们好，也真切地为他们心痛。对于约纳斯的问题，如果是他，如果放在当下，如果通晓了一切，他也会陷入同样的挣扎，可他同时又能理解他，更明白一个“正确”的答案对于一个将死之人太残忍了。<br/>“没有……你们就这么相爱着，多好。能把感情倾吐出来，也是一种幸福，好歹没留什么遗憾，不是吗？”<br/>艾伦的声音有些哽咽。其实他觉得自己的“谎话”也不算太违心，有那么一瞬，他竟对这个已经跟死尸没什么区别的男人产生了些许嫉妒。可能每一个人内心里都曾这么想过，都在有意无意地希望自己对他人是重要的，好像这些才能证明自己存在的意义，人唯独在那时是自私的。他们在相爱中看到了对彼此的意义，也定义了自己，无论多么普通渺小，那样的幸福却是真实可寻的，仿佛生命也不会再显得虚无了。那样的情感能让人活在平和之中，死后亦能归于安宁。<br/>约纳斯长吁了一口气，看着艾伦的眼神变得明亮起来，像是在感激。他大概还想冲艾伦笑一笑，但竭尽了全力都没能完成这个动作。过了会儿他的身子开始颤抖，暗暗呻吟起来，似乎是药劲儿过了，伤口开始痛了。<br/>天色已经黑了，夜晚没有炮声再传来，只是一片寂静，天空依旧是浑浊的，无星也无月。温度低了下来，艾伦把外套盖在约纳斯身上，无意中摸到了他的腰腹，鲜血已经完全浸透纱布，湿粘得像一滩沼泽。他的脸僵硬得毫无生气，像具僵尸，骇人得很。就是这副残破的形骸，一天前还在同他那么亲近，而现在他却只能眼睁睁地看着他一点一点被死亡啃噬，看着他与他那么相似的故事与爱恋无力地走向消亡，而他只能停在岸边，两手空空，孤立无援——无论是于他还是于己。<br/>“……我真的好想回家啊……”负伤兵的声音已经变得很含混了。<br/>“嗯，快了。”<br/>“可是……好累……”<br/>“那就睡会儿吧……”艾伦的眼睑不住地抖了起来，无能为力的泪水模糊了双眼，他深吸一口气，声音寂寥得像一潭死水，“醒了，就回家了。”<br/>约纳斯合上眼睛，偶尔发出几声冷冷的吸气，像是在强忍着痛。艾伦不知道那之后他又忍耐了多久，直到入睡都没有听见负伤兵再发出一句声响。</p><p>第二天他醒来时，约纳斯的身体已经凉透了。艾伦无法形容那男人脸上余留的表情，也无从得知他离开时所怀抱的心情。他的妻子会以何种方式知道丈夫的死讯？他们的孩子是否已经平安降世？他们母子又该以怎样的面貌面对今后的人生？这些答案知不知晓对他而言都没那么重要了。他见过太多这样毫无尊严的死亡和毫无希望的生存，他没有麻木，也会悲哀，但此时此刻，他的心更像是被一种虚空的苍白占据着，无论是对过去、当下还有未来，他能感到的只有茫然。<br/>那个黎明格外寂静，坑道里还有其他躺着的士兵，不知是死是活，那些形骸被一股同样的沉寂笼罩裹挟着，空气浓稠得叫人压抑，是一种残败凋零的寂寞。他面无表情，漫无目的地沿着战壕走了很长一段，过不了一会儿，这里又会被炮火声所淹没了。</p><p> </p><p>8</p><p>其实艾伦后来想想觉得又可惜又可笑，那天约纳斯刚走，他们紧接着就攻下了斯拉巴要塞，位于后方海港的联合舰队也一并摧毁了。那天他根本就没怎么忙活，整个队伍本来都快乱套了，炮火强攻了一阵子，他都躲在壕沟里丝毫不作为。转机来的也是让人意想不到，听说是成功炸断了敌方的铁路，接着巨人战队从天而降，没过多会儿便屠了城。<br/>之后他们得以进城休憩，伤号们也终于有了个安定的环境好好医治。他在城里游荡着，像个孤魂，路过脸上摆着各色表情的人群，和众人一起举着啤酒碰着杯，大口嚼着面包，但不知为何，嚼着嚼着，眼泪就不自抑地流下来了。他想着约纳斯居然就倒在了这座城门前面，还真是讽刺呢。<br/>他没有太多时间用来感慨，紧接着面临的问题便是接下来的行动计划。不管怎么说，这一次他确定了马莱所拥有的的智慧巨人已经悉数到达战场，虽然还不知道他们目前安扎在何处，但这已经是他距他们最近的一次了。不过，这件事也没给他造成太大困扰，因为很快他们就自曝了行踪——他只是像前两日一样漫无目的地闲逛，便偶遇了彼时的“战友”莱纳。他看上去瘦了，也憔悴了很多，但在一群孩子中间表现出的慷慨老大哥的形象，倒是像极了往日。从他们口中，他得知战士队以及第一批负伤兵马上就可以返回雷贝里欧了，而他们这些有手有脚、行动健全的士兵可能还要继续清理战场、留守驻扎。<br/>他爬上了房顶，看着大海里沉落的战舰残骸，看着列着队被押送的已然精神失常的战俘，还有另一边占领了城池后欢庆的马莱人，各式复杂的情绪一并在心里翻滚了起来。他心里已有了个计划，只是给自己留了一刻钟，去最后看一看眼前开阔又残酷的景象，好让这几日越发敏感的心恢复冷静——他必须要冷静下来了，而后的每一步都是关键，已经到这里了，他根本没有回头的余地。</p><p> </p><p>9</p><p>他混进清理战场的队伍出了城，回到了壕沟里，经过前几天的狂轰乱炸，这里已经残败不堪。夕阳西下，没了硝烟后，天空变得晴朗清明，但金色的晚霞打在身上却没有丁点儿暖意。<br/>他独自走到偏僻处，随意坐下来。枪弹、短刀，必备的东西一样不落，他冷静地排列好，每一个行动都精准无误。<br/>他抽出了短刀，刀刃借着天色余光还能依稀照出人脸，模模糊糊的，陌生又可笑。<br/>他没再看了，嘴咬上纱布，果决地冲着左腿切了下去。没想到，自残带来的痛感远比无意中受伤传导得更加迅速，也格外剧烈。</p><p>“……我不敢看自己现在的模样，一定不人不鬼了对吗？”</p><p>几乎让人失去神智的的疼痛中，约纳斯的声音如鬼魅般飘了出来。前几日，同样是个傍晚、同样在这里，他亲眼目睹了一个拖着残肢的男人的死亡。<br/>他死死咬住纱布呜呜地呻吟着，不敢惊动了周围巡查的士兵。</p><p>“……她要是见了我这副样子会不会就跟见了怪物一样……”</p><p>他的眼泪几乎是喷涌出来的，以前被砍断手脚，他常常会丧失一段时间的意识，再借着自动的修复力，远没有现在这么痛。他紧闭上眼，拼了命地将脑中嗡嗡乱响的杂音驱散掉，一个猛劲儿用刀刃生生地将胫骨压折了。</p><p>“……之前我想着无论如何都要回去，现在想想还是死在这里的好……好歹给我留了一点尊严……我已经不想再见她了……”</p><p>“……你在说什么呢？你当然爱她，她也爱你，你还怕什么呢？”</p><p>那个男人的亡魂还在他的脑中低吟。<br/>刀刃慢了，卡在了骨头里，遭遇了无比坚硬的阻碍。他心一横，咬紧牙关，反复磨起来。一股绞心的疼痛传遍了全身，泪水肆虐着，五官已经完全扭曲了，他此前从没想到，清醒的痛觉居然是这么难以承受。</p><p>“……我怕……我真的还能再回家吗？”</p><p>咔嚓的脆响，经过骨架的传导响彻颅腔。<br/>切断附在骨上的肌肉要容易得多，也没有再给他带来更多的痛感。他靠在战壕的壁垒上，松口掉落了纱布，喘得像刚降世的婴儿，额头上密密麻麻的豆大汗珠滴滴滑落脸颊，刚刚不出一分钟的工夫，浑身都已经被汗浸透了。<br/>时间每一秒都过得极度缓慢，远远不在常识的节奏中。<br/>他举起手里的短刀看了看，刀刃已经豁了口子。从训练兵时期，他就总是被教官批评凡事太爱用蛮力，砍杀起来不懂用巧劲儿，刀刃儿费得比谁都快……这么多年了还是没点长进，刀工烂得要死，比起她来差得不是一丁半点。<br/>带着哭腔的喘息变成了诡异的嗤笑，笑得鼻涕眼泪都流进了口腔，浑身都在抽搐。</p><p>“……就算再重来一遍，我也还是会爱上她的，对吧？”</p><p>手指颤巍巍地在地上摸索，触碰到一个冰冷的东西。他强撑起身子，捡起子弹端详了好久。脑子里的各种杂音还是轮着番儿地打转，他咬了牙，果断地将子弹头捅入了眼球。他这次更加冷静了，拿钝物戳破眼球着实不易，眼睛排斥异物的本能更显著，如果使用蛮力只会适得其反，他尽力稳定着手上的动作，将上身的全部重量压在小小的子弹的尖端，呜咽着，徐徐用力，让它刺破了角膜突入内部，鲜血从指缝间渗了出来，顺着袖口向小臂流泻——这么多年他终于学会了教官口中的“巧劲儿”。<br/>剧烈的不适让他忍不住地干呕，几乎要咯出血来，喉咙间泛起了血腥味，五脏六腑都要被呕出来了，大脑已完全晕眩。不知是不是疼痛已经超过了极值，一切感官都开始萎缩，变得麻木，他只是觉得身体变得很沉重，缓缓地，又无法克制地倒了下去。<br/>眼前开始变得黑暗，但又不是全乎黑暗——不只是一只眼失去了视力的缘故——尚未打理齐整的杂念像是一件件什物一样凌乱地从眼前飘过，他已分不清现实和幻想，陡然间被抛弃到了一片虚空茫然中。</p><p>“……艾伦，你为什么在哭？”</p><p>“……快起来，再不回家天就要黑了……”</p><p>渐渐地，那片空白有了声音，有了光亮，有了气息，都是来自旧日的熟悉的感觉。<br/>他睁开眼，面前兀地出现一面镜子。他看着自己，头发还没有留长，脸上没有胡须，肢体和所有器官都是完完整整的，好像回到了什么都没有发生的时候。<br/>他挪了下身子，瞧见身后好像还有一个人。<br/>他回头，是她。<br/>她的眼睛还有点红，头发剪短了，从未如此之短。<br/>他想起来了，今天她训练时发生了一点事故——马上就要潜入马莱了，虽说军团还抱着和平谈判的幻想，但另一方面也着手做着干一仗的准备。<br/>“你……还疼吗？”他转过头问，对人立体机动喷气装置的位置与传统型有所不同，她一时没有适应，训练时不慎将长发卷进去，直接从空中摔下来了。<br/>“没事……”她回答得很小声。<br/>“你没必要同时背两套装置的，只要像其他人一样就好……”<br/>“不行，必须得做好万全的准备，”她依旧执拗，“我只是没想到身体居然已经变得这么迟钝了……”<br/>他叹了口气。她曾为了避免事故在他的建议下剪了短发，但这两年兵团对立体机动的训练不像之前那么频繁了，头发就渐渐留长了，这次出事后倒是剪短得更彻底。她总对自己的力量和行动要求无比苛刻——其实他深知，即便是阿克曼的身体也不是无所不能的，但他根本劝不住。</p><p>阿克曼……</p><p>一个奇怪的声音突然从脑中划过，他愣了下。<br/>“算了，你也别太勉强了，这两天先好好休息，把伤养好了再说。”他嘟囔着，少女似乎并没有发现他刚刚一瞬的怪异。<br/>他打算离开了。<br/>“我就是很可惜……”少女又开口了，声音开始颤抖，“好不容易头发才留长的……为什么别人都好好的，偏偏就我做不到……”<br/>他回过头，透过镜子看到她的下巴已经在抽搐了，她在强忍着不教自己哭出来。<br/>“我说了，你别对自己太苛刻了……”他草草应着，却忍不住地心疼起来，只是不知道为什么，面对着她，他总讲不出太贴心的话语。<br/>“你会觉得我现在的样子很丑吗……”少女又恙恙地问了句，声音低到了地里。<br/>“怎么会……”<br/>“可是我真的很想留长发……”她低下头，吸起了鼻子。<br/>他看着她，她不再是那个强大的阿克曼，只是个普普通通的、会在意自己外表的少女。<br/>他伸出手，突然萌生了想要触碰她的冲动。</p><p>“……你说，如果那天我扭头离开了，会不会更好？这样她现在也就不会记挂着我……”</p><p>约纳斯的声音又一次在耳畔离奇飘忽着。<br/>他停下了动作。<br/>镜中的少女抬起头，脸颊有些沾湿了，眼睛更红了。</p><p>“……你们就这么相爱着，多好。能把感情倾吐出来，也是一种幸福，好歹没什么遗憾了，不是吗？”</p><p>他的脑中回荡起了自己的声音。<br/>他想起来了，那天他的确扭头离开了。<br/>虚与实的边缘夹杂的，是岁月里似曾相识的感知，是记忆犹新的行止，也是每当想起就会隐痛的未竟的心愿。可这是他自己的梦境，唯独这里的的一切他可以任意主宰。<br/>他上前一步，从背后抱住了她。少女没有太惊讶，只是安心地靠在他的怀抱里。这个动作之间容纳了太浓稠的情绪，让时间在这一刻失去了概念，仿佛一切都已近乎永恒。<br/>“对不起……”他在她的耳边轻轻说，“等一切都结束了，你就再也不需要战斗了，到那个时候，你想留多长的头发都可以，怎么都可以……对不起，你再等等，再等等……”<br/>他哭了，她也是。他的脸贴在她的面颊上，两人的泪水融在了一起，滑落到他的唇间，是苦涩。<br/>“你能一直陪我到那一天吗？永远陪着我……”<br/>记忆里的她从未说过这样的话——梦中少女的话显得毫无道理，若是寻找它的头绪，自然躺在他的心里。<br/>他强忍着抽泣，声音也因此变得格外怪异。<br/>“如果可以，我也想一直陪着你……可是……”<br/>他停顿了，搂着她的手臂开始变得酸麻脱力，现实中的疼痛侵袭到了梦中，眼前的景象开始崩塌，他束手无策，心如刀绞。他闭上眼，吞回了尚未说出口的后半句话，只是静静地抱着她，一直到力气丧失的丁点不剩。</p><p> </p><p>10</p><p>夜幕降临，巡逻兵提着灯晃来晃去，在战壕之间散射出一道道分明的光束。他们一边回收尚可使用的武器物资，一边也在清理残余的士兵的遗体，当然，也会抱着一丝希望，兴许还能救着个活的。</p><p>“你听……刚刚那边是不是有声响？”一个年轻的士兵问到。<br/>身旁的士兵显然年资更高些，他扭头看着年轻士兵，“什么声？”<br/>“就好像金属碰撞的声音……”<br/>“可能就是其他小队的人吧。”<br/>“不对啊，声音从那边传出来的，那边……没有亮光啊……”<br/>老兵皱起了眉，示意年轻士兵跟着，立刻向他所指的方向奔了去。</p><p>“有人吗？”到了跟前，老兵提着灯问。<br/>一阵金属敲击声。两个士兵定了位，匆匆朝声音传出的地方赶去。<br/>灯光照亮了一个男人的身影，他横躺在地上，缺了条腿，一脸的血，嘴唇几乎没了血色。<br/>“我的妈啊……”老兵都抑制不住惊呼了出来，“这人还活着？”<br/>“这是个艾尔迪亚人？”年轻士兵犹疑了一句。<br/>“这是个活人。”老兵冷冷地打断了他，上前又小心地摸了摸负伤兵脖颈处的脉搏，那男人也强撑着举起了小臂示意了下。<br/>“你还有意识？”<br/>男人点了点头，一句话也说不出来。<br/>“快……快！叫担架过来！”</p><p>男人被抬上担架飞速地运往城里，一路上老兵都在不停地对他讲话：<br/>“别害怕，坚持住，你已经不需要再战斗了，你马上就可以回家了……”</p><p> </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>